vastrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Farmworld
Battle of Farmworld is the first episode of Tales from VAST. It was inspired by a forum submission by Starkill20. Plot synopsis Ten years before the Slate is vanquished, Partisan Teacher and his best friend Infinite Seeker are part way through 'Development' - a four year training course for Brightest Eye. When the planet of Farmworld comes under attack from the Vrer, Partisan Teacher and Infinite Seeker are sent to the front lines, only to be met there by a couple of familiar faces. Appearances * Jackson Lanzing as the Game Master * Max Isaacson as Partisan Teacher * Jody Houser as Tkaah (referred to as 'The Limb') * Dylan Dovale as Noble Defender * Jon Callan as Infinite Seeker Non-Player Characters * Stalwart Taskmaster Locations * Pupil * Farmworld Pitch By Starkill20 on the Alpha forums: "Partisan Teacher and Infinite Seeker in 'Stop! Or The Mother will Shoot'." Starring: Partisan Teacher, Infinite Seeker, Several new Brightest Eye NPCs. Synopsis: A young Partisan Teacher and a young Infinite Seeker are assigned to their first positions on a Brightest Eye starship as lowly soldiers. On board the Wandering Gaze (Placeholder), a light picket ship that patrols the edges of Brightest Eye space, the two newly assigned Brightest Eye have to contend with an old grizzled and very traditional captain, Stalwart Taskmaster. While trying to work under their captain's very traditional methods, the crew of the Wandering Gaze are given a mission to stop a group of Cyryn pirates that have landed on one of the Brightest Eye's outer most worlds, Farmworld. The Agricultural hub for the entire Brightest Eye, Farmworld, is populated by a vassal race of giant slugs with dozens of arms on their backs, called the Tel'teks, who spend their entire lives simply farming for the Brightest Eye. The Wandering Gaze gets to Farmworld and sends down several squads of soldiers, including Partisan Teacher and Infinite Seeker, to kill the Cyryn intruders. The Success of the mission is then what leads to Partisan Teacher getting promoted to captain of his own ship and the bond he forms with Infinite Seeker is why he brings him along to his first command. Notes: This would do several things to expand the Brightest Eye. First it would expand the character of Infinite Seeker and show his relationship with Partisan Teacher, in order to give Infinite Seeker's death in the first Brightest Eye episode far more weight and meaning. This could also expand who Partisan Teacher was before he became Visionary Destroyer, possibly even how and why he thought differently than other Brightest Eye Captains. It would also flesh out the Brightest Eye as a whole, because we were told that their were 9 systems that made up the Brightest Eye but we have only heard of the planets Pupil, Limbworld, Mindworld, and The Ship Womb. So in theory there should be more worlds out there, plus they do need a food center that can mass produce food for all the members of the Brightest Eye. In the beginning it was implied the Brightest Eye had a bunch of different vassal races, but we have only really seen two. A nice explanation for why we haven't seen any other is that they are races that are used for super specific things that do not involve starships or the story and events of the show. So a race that only farms on a farm world would make total sense, the show has not had to cover that and that race would not be on a starship so it makes sense to never mention them in the regular episodes. It would also add a bit of drama to the last episode of Season 1 as it was revealed that only Pupil, Limbworld, and Mindworld survived so that means all the other worlds were destroyed by the Slate. By setting up a Farmworld it would show the tragedy of losing that world to the Slate in the present along with possibly that entire vassal race. You can also have a guest star play the traditional captain or just have it be an NPC controlled by Jackson. An interesting guest would be an actor from the Pac-Ha crew such as Jeff or Amy because of how different the character would be from their normal characters. Notes & trivia * Category:Episodes Category:Brightest Eye